footballfandomcom-20200223-history
1907-08 in English football
The 1907–08 season was the 37th season of competitive football in England. Manchester United were Football League champions for the first time, while Bradford City won the Second Division and Wolverhampton Wanderers won the FA Cup. The Home Championship was shared between England and Scotland. FA Cup Wolverhampton Wanderers won the FA Cup for the second time, beating Newcastle United 3–1 in the final. Football League Fulham and Oldham Athletic replaced Burslem Port Vale and Burton United in the Football League. First Division Second Division P = Matches played; W = Matches won; D = Matches drawn; L = Matches lost; F = Goals for; A = Goals against; GA = Goal average; Pts = Points National team The England national football team were joint winners in the 1908 British Home Championship. England and Scotland shared the trophy, having each beaten Wales and Ireland in their opening matches before drawing 1–1 with each other in the final game. England began the strongest side, although all four teams played well in their opening games, both Ireland and Wales running their opponents close. In the second matches however, England and Scotland's quality told, as England beat Wales 7–1 in Wrexham and Ireland succumbed 5–0 in Dublin. England followed this tournament by becoming the first Home Nation to play a non-British nation with a tour of Central Europe, playing against Austria twice Hungary and Bohemia. In October the England amateur team followed this by winning gold in the football tournament at the 1908 Olympics, held in London. Results | score = 1–3 | report=(Summary) | team2 = | goals1 = Denis Hannon | goals2 = George Hilsdon 2, Vivian Woodward | stadium = Solitude Ground, Belfast |referee = Thomas Robertson (Scotland) |attendance = 22,600}} ---- | score = 1–7 | report=(Summary) | team2 = | goals1 = Billy Davies | goals2 = Vivian Woodward 3, George Hilsdon 2, Jimmy Windridge, Billy Wedlock | stadium = Racecourse Ground, Wrexham |referee = David Phillips (Scotland) |attendance = 7,000}} ---- | score = 1–1 | report=(Summary) | team2 = | goals1 = Andrew Wilson | goals2 = Jimmy Windridge | stadium = Hampden Park, Glasgow |referee = James Mason (England) |attendance = 121,452}} European tour England undertook their first matches against opposition outside the Home Nations, with a summer tour of four games against Central European opposition. Players The players chosen for the tour were: Match details |score = 1–6 |report=(Summary) |team2 = |goals1 = Wilhelm Schmieger |goals2 = George Hilsdon 2, Jimmy Windridge 2, Arthur Bridgett, Vivian Woodward |stadium = Cricketer Platz, Vienna |referee = Christiaan J Groothoff (Netherlands) |attendance = 3,500}} ---- |score = 1–11 |report=(Summary) |team2 = |goals1 = Friedrich Hirschl |goals2 = Vivian Woodward 4, Frank Bradshaw 3, Arthur Bridgett, Ben Warren, Jock Rutherford, Jimmy Windridge |stadium = Hohe Warte Stadium, Vienna |referee = Ede Herczog (Hungary) |attendance = 5,000}} ---- |score = 0–7 |report=(Summary) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = George Hilsdon 4, Jock Rutherford, Jimmy Windridge, Vivian Woodward |stadium = Millenáris Sporttelep, Budapest |referee = Hugo Meisl (Austria) |attendance = 6,500}} ---- |score = 0–4 |report=(Summary) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = George Hilsdon 2 (1P), Jock Rutherford, Jimmy Windridge |stadium = Letná stadium, Prague |referee = John Lewis (England) |attendance = 12,000}} Category:1907–08 in English football